


Whispering wind is blowing, telling me I'm not alone

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt and Karen are stuck somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering wind is blowing, telling me I'm not alone

Right, so the hang-out-in-a-cabin-in-the-Hebrides idea wasn’t precisely going swimmingly. The thing about the islands which Karen had not particularly carefully considered prior to booking this whole thing is that number one, the Isle of Lewis is exceptionally religious, and everything’s closed on Sundays, and thing two, the weather can be terrible, so even though there is a ferry service on Sunday, Arthur and Ines can’t get to the island because there’s some kind of an apocalyptic storm brewing, and all ferry contact between Stornoway and Ullapool is cut off. 

Welcome to summer in Scotland. 

The raindrops start to tap on the window, and Karen stares out at the small village down the road. At least they’ve got food and power and all important amenities for life, so they’ll be able to survive until Arthur and Ines show up the next day. 

Matt sits on the couch in the small living room, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver that he somehow managed to kidnap from the set. Karen bets that Stephen’s having a heart attack right now because they can’t find it. 

“Scrabble?” she asks, and walks over to the small armoire, grabs the game, and waves it at Matt. 

He puts down the screwdriver and helps her set up the game on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

* * *

Before the Scrabble board, which is probably older than Karen’s one surviving grandparent, splits apart during an impassioned debate over whether ‘saxes’ is a word, Matt is the unquestioned Scrabble victor. As night falls, it gets darker and darker, and the rain picks up. 

“I guess we have to figure out how to make the kitchen work,” Karen says. 

* * *

Cellphone reception goes out at about 10 p.m. as Matt and Karen eat their dinner. 

“Power next?” Matt asks, looking at the lightbulb above the dinner table with concern. 

“I hope not,” Karen says. 

“I’ll cuddle you if it gets too dark, Kaz.” 

She rolls her eyes. 

* * *

The thing that makes the whole ‘we’re stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with no way to escape’ is that she and Matt aren’t really talking. The Scrabble board’s destruction was a fatal loss, seeing as it was the only piece of entertainment available other than some weird Bible-themed board game. There’s been a few bouts of their normal banter, but they aren’t really interacting with the same ease that they normally do. 

Karen ponders this while staring at the ceiling. It’s pitch black in the bedroom that she’s sleeping (or not sleeping?) in, and that she and Matt would have had to share if Arthur and Ines were with them. 

Yikes. That would have been exceptionally awkward. 

She hears the sonic screwdriver go off again, and again, and assumes that he must have dropped something, because she’s got the only torch so she decides to go help him out. (The power’s gone out so there’s no light to be had.) 

“Here,” she says, and walks in to the room and helps him find his toothbrush that has rolled under his bed. 

“Thanks, Kaz.” 

He gets on the bed and she goes and sits beside him. They don’t talk, and Matt plays with the screwdriver for a while. 

“I miss you,” she says, and presses her leg against his. “I really, really fucking miss you.” 

“Yeah.” He says. He shifts a little and puts his arm around her shoulder, and she remembers how good it feels to be close to Matt again. “Can you not go back? Like, can you just hang around for a while?”

Karen nods, and rests her head on his shoulder. “I own the condo, and I don’t have to go back for a while, so yeah. I can stay, Matt.” 

“Good, because sometimes I have days where I miss you and love you so much that I can barely breathe.”

That makes her stop, because she knows that feeling because she has those days, and those are a lot of the days, but knowing that he feels the same, knowing that it burns in him like it burns in her makes her heart pound. 

“Matt…” she says, and trails off when he rests a hand on her face and pulls her in for a kiss, and she groans and he just swallows it and his hands slip under the hem of the old t-shirt that she wears as pyjamas, and she has this brief moment of  _how the fuck is this going to happen because I can’t fucking see him_ but she figures they’ll just figure it out because they always do. 

* * *

She wakes up pressed in to his side, and they don’t get out of bed until the rain stops later that day. Arthur’s decided to abandon their grand island adventure, and they get his text once the cellphone service miraculously returns. 

“Too bad,” Karen says. 

“How long is this booked for?” Matt asks.

“Two or three more days, I think.” 

He smiles wickedly at her. “Perfect.” 


End file.
